The End of The Cycle
by ChuYumeAkirameru
Summary: A sad story about a soul that has been reincarnated many times and eventually ended up in Matt's body. Mello being the only person he actually loved. How will he cope in the world of Death Note?


I used to be in love with this guy. He was a big jerk and honestly I don't know how his mind worked. What was his name? Who cares. What did he look like? Who cares. All you need to know is that I loved him. I can't remember loving anyone else as much as him. That innocent love. The quiet crush. At that time I was going through all of my emotional problems and learning who I was. I wanted to share it with someone. I always thought about what I was wearing, and there was always a person that I wanted to be. What he said mattered. Now I never think about him. The only thing left of him, is that he was some guy I had strong feelings for. My first memories of being gay. Though at the time I can't remember if I was male or not but it makes no difference to me.

The thing is that it doesn't seem like I ever lived that. That there ever was a guy I loved, or a person that I wanted to be or clothing that I picked out. I think that that happened in my past life. I have several. I do not believe in reincarnation. I do not even care about life. I know to much though. I've learned everything 100 times and by the time I was 4 I was at college level. My parents died when I was 7. They've died on three different occasions. 37 lives ago they were hit by a truck. I died with them. 21 lives ago they died in a fire, my father died and my mother survived. I was merely 3 years old. I died of asphyxiation. 13 lives ago my mother was shot by some robbers when I was 5 and my father died of a drug overdose when I was 21. I died at age 47 of brain cancer. This time was so different. They killed themselves. How selfish of them, they didn't even write a will.

Two days later a man showed up at the orphanage I was temporarily at. He introduced himself as Mr. Roger Ruvie. He had a British accent. I married a British lady once. All she wanted was my money. I learned that British people are filthy pigs that just want to use you to their own advantage.

"We would like you to join our orphanage, what do you say?"

"Why?"

"Because you are exceptionally intelligent and our job is to help children like you have great careers in your future."

"What do you really want from me?" He looked surprised, but I know that he wanted something out of me.

"We want to train you to become the heir of the greatest detective in the world." Detective, huh? I've never been a detective before.

"Why not?" I shrugged. He smiled an old man smile, and pushed me into the car. It was a long and tiring ride across the Atlantic. I have been born in Europe several times before. It was beautiful, yet unsatisfying. He took me to England. He took me to the middle of nowhere. I have never been to a lot of places, but now I can mark this place off the list. It was honestly worse than any prison I had ever been to, as I recall. The place was beautiful and it was big. I never really looked at it. There were a lot of children at the door when Mr. Roger opened it. About 27. Most of them were small. Or just mentally immature. This place seemed gray in every aspect. He brought me into his office. I looked at him. He told things about the orphanage and about where I would stay and about the children, and so on and so on and so on. I didn't really listen. I walked to this room. I wondered if I would ever be here again. If I would ever see this hall again. I wasn't paying attention.

I bumped into someone. That's how I met him. I bumped into him in the hallway. How would I ever know if I had met him in a past life? I wouldn't. But some how I knew when I saw him that he was that big jerk I used to love.

"Hey, watch it, would ya, kid?" He was beautiful. How embarrassing. I sat there staring at him for so long. "Kid?"

"Eh? Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Hey, you know what, it's fine. Neither was I." He smiled. "Hey, so, who are you anyway? I've never seen you around before. Are you the new kid?"

"Uh, um, yes. I guess I am."

"Well, what's your name?"

"M-my name is- uh, he said to call myself, Matt? I think. I think it sounds pretty stupid."

"Huh? Not really. Mine is stupider." He laughed. It sounded like bells. "My name is Mello, nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"Eh? I donno, what day is it?"

"Haha, you don't even know how old you are?! It's January 31st."

"Oh, well, I'll be 8 tomorrow."

"Really? Tomorrow? Wow. I'm eight to, we should celebrate tomorrow, how about it?" He grinned a toothy smile.

"uhhhh, um, okay."

"Hey, what's your room number?"

"Um, 1310."

"What, really?!"

"Yes.."

"That's right next to my room! I'm room 1311! Come on, I'll take you there!" He outstretched his hand toward me. I don't remember touching him before in my other life. I always just watched him at a distance. I tried not to cry. I placed my small hand in his.

"Okay…" and we flew off down the corridor, towards our rooms…

**I wanted to write a Mello fan fiction so here's the first chapter. I might not make any more I really just got bored and wanted to write something. So here you have it. Hope you likey.**

**~Yume-Sama**


End file.
